Risky Business
by chordlovingleek
Summary: ONE SHOT. Blaine sees Sam pants less when they do their mashup and cant take his eyes off him...and Sam notices and LIKES IT? PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME


**I am sorry for the delay on ON MY OWN, I've been busy and dealing with some recent events that have kind of uprooted my life, ANYWAYS, after seeing the last episode I got a great idea for a Blam one shot, PLEASE REVIEW, so here it is, from Blaine's point of view:**

I can't believe he is wearing that, they are wearing that, he is wearing that. We are doing a dress rehearsal for our mash up competition and in comes Sam, Ryder, and Jake dressed like Tom Cruise in Risky Business, so pants less. I tried not to stare, but how could I not. Sam's heavenly legs were in plain view for everyone. He had a fair amount of darkish hair covering the toned appendages and omg it turned me on so much. I had to stop thinking about this.

After we had practiced the number a few times, and I still couldn't get over how hot Sam looked, we took a break.

"Hey Blaine." Sam said walking over.

"Oh, hey Sam." I said as he approached.

"You liking the mash up so far." He asked.

"Ya, its awesome, we are definitely going to win."

"I know right."

"Ok everyone we are starting again." Artie screamed.

"Well I better go, talk to you later." Sam said. I watched as he walked away and noticed that the shirt kind of rode up a bit, giving me a wonderful view of a bit of his ass in his tight briefs. Oh no I'm getting hard. I MUST STOP THINKING LIKE THAT.

After rehearsal I went straight home a jacked off. I had to do something. Every waking thought was filled of Sam shirtless or pants less, or what I hoped he looked like with nothing on.

It's the day of the competition and I hope my attraction to a certain bottled blonde dosent screw me up. Luckily I don't, I almost do, but we don't.

After we preform we go to get changed when Sam pulls me aside.

"I know what you've been doing." He says flatly.

"WHAT?" I ask confused.

"You keep checking me out." He responds easily. "And don't deny that you have because I know you have and you've done it multiple times."

"Sam I'm sorry please it's just."

"Blaine I know why you did it, I'm fucking hot. Do you honestly think I don't know that? But the fact that you were doing it turns me on so much." Sam says grinning.

"Excuse me?" I say taken aback.

"I've only ever known of me turning on girls, and it's gotten old. The fact that you find me attractive turns me on so much."

"Come with me." I say pulling him into the boy's locker room that was conveniently deserted. I immediately attached my lips to his huge plushy lips. They felt perfect. They were soft but not too soft and firm enough for them not to feel annoying or like a pillow. Perfect. He kissed back feverishly. He started licking my lips and I opened them allowing his tongue to enter my mouth, while I copied his action. My tongue felt every part of his huge mouth that it could reach, it was big but perfect.

Then he ripped off my helmet and sunglasses and threw them somewhere and I ripped off his sunglasses and stared into his beautiful eyes. Then attacked my neck, bruising it for sure, but I could care less, SAM FUCKING EVANS WAS GIVING ME A HICKEY. I decided that he was in control for a little too long so I got him off my neck and basically ripped his shirt off revealing his perfect torso.

I immediately started sucking on his nipples making him moan. I reached over and played with the other one as we lowered ourselves onto the bench. He was squirming underneath me and it turned me on so much. I started kissing down his chest till I reached his perfect abbs from heaven. I licked and nipped at each one making him moan.

He pushed me off before I could reach his briefs, that now revealed a sizable bulge. He then took the zipper to my jumpsuit and ripped it down, revealing my naked body, besides my briefs, underneath. He kissed my slightly hairy chest. And then followed the path of hair down to my not so sculpted abbs. I was moaning and squirming at this point and from what I could tell Sam was enjoying this. He then hooked his fingers in my briefs and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"God Sam pull them down already." I said without hesitation.

Sam pulled down my briefs leaving me naked and my 7inch cock standing straight up and near SAM"S FACE. Sam just starred at my dick, and I was afraid he was chickening out of being with me, but then he started stroking it and I got lost in a world of ecstasy. Sam was still starring at my cock and looking like he wanted to do something more, and I knew what he wanted to do, but was scarred to do it.

"Sam it's your first time you don't have to do anything more." I said moaning a little as he was still stroking me.

He didn't respond, just slowly lowered his giant perfect mouth around the head of my dick. OMG HIS MOUTH IS PERFECT. He started sucking on the head and playing with it with his tongue. Then he slowly started to go lower, his tongue staying on the vein that ran along the underside of my dick. I was going to cum way too early. So I pushed him off and ripped off his briefs.

Sam Evans is truly a perfect being. Not only did he have the best body that I had seen, I now know he has the best dick ever. It is 9 inches long and thick. It's coming out of dark brown pubic hair that seems to have been trimmed a bit, but not that noticeably. His balls are completely shaven and are of pretty good size.

I don't even stroke him, I immediately deep throat his hard dick and he makes the sexiest sound I have ever heard. It sounds like sexual music. I keep sucking and deep throating and playing with it with my tongue and pretty soon he is fucking my face, hard, and it feels so good. And then he is cumming in my throat, ropes of hot white cream hitting the back of throat, and I don't stop till its all gone.

"Aw fuck Blaine, Fuck me." He says.

"What?" I say shocked, thinking it would be the other way around.

"Blaine please fuck me, I really want to fuck you, but I want to feel you in me." He says.

That's all I need, I flip him over and stare at the best ass ever. It is probably the most fuckable ass ever. I spread his cheeks and start licking at the little pink hole in the center of his ass. HE tasted amazing and he was reacting awesomely. He was screaming and moaning and squirming and it was awesome. Once I was done eating him out, I licked my index finger and slowly pushed it into the tightest ass I have ever encountered. I didn't have to do anything after that because he immediately started fucking my finger after he got adjusted.

I gradually added more fingers as he fucked them harder. Pretty soon I knew he was ready so I pulled my fingers out and lined up my dick to his ass and slowly pushed in until it got to the head.

"OK….um…Blaine you can keep going." Sam assured me.

I pushed in the rest of the way slowly and waited for him to adjust, when he did I slowly started to fuck him and almost came just looking at my dick enter his ass, or hearing and feeling my balls slam against his ass. But most of all it was the feeling of fucking the world's tightest asshole, making it perfect. Pretty soon he was fucking me hard and I still hadn't cum yet so I came pretty soon, but not embarrassingly soon, and I slowly pulled out.

Sam started making out with me again while he recovered. Then he picked me up turned me around and started to eat out my asshole. His tongue was heaven on my hole and I was instantly hard again. He ten started to finger me.

"Sam, I'm prepared, I use dildos every day at home, I'm never not loose enough." I moaned.

"Ok." He said. He then sat down and slowly lowered me onto his dick. I started to ride him and he looked so perfect as I did. I set my hands against his pecs and just kept impaling myself on his dick. He started to make out with me and jack me off as he started to thrust and meet me halfway.

I lost it and came all over both of us. And my ass clenching caused him to cum too. He slowly pulled out and made out with me while we calmed down.

"Blaine that was amazing." Sam said looking at me.

"I know, that was probably the best sex I have ever had." I said honestly, he was so much better than Kurt.

"Blaine, I want you to know this was not a casual thing, I really like you and I want to do this a lot more with you, but I don't just want to be friends with benefits, so will you…" Sam started.

"YES." I screamed kissing him.

"We should probably shower." He said.

"Ya, you get them started I'll clean up back here."

"Ok" He said.

I watched his ass sway as he walked away and realized it was mine and my dick grew rock hard in a second and I could wait to get to the shower.


End file.
